Five things Alexander and Hephaestion hate
by LoversByHaters
Summary: Traducción autorizada por toobeauty. El rey reflexiona sobre algunas cosas y así también lo hace su General... Alejandro/Hefestión.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, Phai viene de "Hephaistion" que es una de las maneras de escribir Hefestión en inglés. Lo dejé así porque según yo, sería como decirle "Fe"...  
Esta es la primera parte. Sólo tiene dos.

* * *

Traducción autorizada por **toobeauty**

**Resumen:** El rey reflexiona sobre algunas cosas y así también lo hace su General...

**Disclaimer:** Alexander no es de mi propiedad, obvio. La historia es de toobeauty, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Five things Alexander and Hephaestion hate**

I. Lo que Alejandro odia.

LOS PIES DE PHAI: su General tenía pies sexys, tobillos fuertes y dedos delgados. A menudo le salen ampollas luego de paseos largos y siempre acude a Alejandro para conseguir algo de esa crema mágica que los cura.

También es muy travieso con ellos, a veces empieza a acariciar la pantorrilla de su amante con uno, subiendo a lo largo de su pierna, haciendo cosquillas en la parte posterior de su rodilla, arrastrándose por su muslo interno para finalmente frotar y acariciar su ingle.

**Entonces, ¿por qué Alejandro odia los pies de Phai? Porque ellos son los que alejan a su amante de él. **

LA SANGRE DE PHAI: Es muy roja y espesa; fluye a través de sus venas, a lo largo de todo su cuerpo. Es la que provoca ese sensual rubor en sus mejillas varoniles, es el líquido que hace que el Rey pueda notar su "deseo", es el cordón rojo que mantiene ese marco de unión y trabajo.

**Entonces, ¿por qué Alejandro odia la sangre de Phai? Porque cuando este preciado líquido se agota del cuerpo de su amante, Alejandro teme que su vida lo haga también. **

LOS OJOS DE PHAI: Todo el mundo sabe que sus ojos están hechos con dos olas azules que Poseidón regaló a Afrodita, pero sólo Alejandro sabe cómo estos cambian de acuerdo a su estado de ánimo, de azul cristalino a violeta profundo.

Hefestión puede hablar con la mirada y Alejandro siempre le mira, buscando su consuelo.

**Entonces, ¿por qué Alejandro odia los ojos de Phai? Porque cuando Hefestión baja los ojos, el mundo de Alejandro es menos brillante y se siente solo. **

LA PIEL DE PHAI: el General moreno tiene una piel muy bonita, siempre bronceada pero nunca rojiza; brilla como el oro cuando una capa de sudor la cubre y le hace ver como un dios; es cálida y suave al tacto, especialmente cuando es Alejandro quien le acaricia con las puntas de dedos o pasando su lengua a lo largo de la misma.

**Entonces, ¿por qué Alejandro odia la piel de Phai? Porque cuando Hefestión está enfermo, su piel se vuelve extremadamente fría, parece mármol blanco y Alejandro no puede sentir vida en ella.**

LAS MANOS DE PHAI: Hefestión tiene las manos delgadas y grandes; sus dedos son largos y fuertes, pero pueden ser suaves al mismo tiempo. Nunca están quietas, siempre están moviéndose mientras habla, crea o diseña algo o simplemente toca, porque Hefestión es una persona que necesita sentir todo con las manos.

**Entonces, ¿por qué Alejandro odia las manos de Phai? Porque cuando Hefestión está lejos, Alejandro las extraña demasiado, no sólo por la falta de caricias, sino también porque ellas son las que alivian su alma.**

* * *

Gracias por leer


	2. Chapter 2

Traducción autorizada por **toobeauty**

**Resumen:** El rey reflexiona sobre algunas cosas y así también lo hace su General...

**Disclaimer:** Alexander no es de mi propiedad, obvio. La historia es de toobeauty, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Five things Alexander and Hephaestion hate**

II. Lo que Hefestión odia.

LA MIRADA ASCENDENTE DE ALEJANDRO: el Rey la utiliza con frecuencia y, de acuerdo con Hefestión, es como un venado escuchando el viento, él dice que ya no lo hace, pero Hefestión se burla de él y lo hace una y otra vez.

**¿Por qué Hefestión odia la mirada ascendente de Alejandro? Porque si Alejandro deja de utilizarla, significará que habrá perdido su último toque de humanidad y se convertirá en ese dios que todo el mundo cree que es. **

LA NARIZ DE ALEJANDRO: es una característica divertida en su rostro, es larga y parece no tener fin, cae directamente desde la parte baja de su frente hacia la punta, que siempre está rosada y quemada porque siempre olvida usar un sombrero en los días soleados.

**¿Por qué Hefestión odia la nariz de Alejandro? Porque desde que Alejandro se la rompió, no puede respirar adecuadamente y ronca, despertando a Hefestión varias veces durante la noche.**

EL MIEMBRO DE ALEJANDRO: no es una mentira decir que esta parte de su anatomía no puede desanimar a ningún ser humano; tiene una medida muy agradable y es un proveedor constante de placer, especialmente para Hefestión, que es quien lo disfruta en su mayoría.

**¿Por qué Hefestión odia el miembro de Alejandro? Porque a veces no es muy leal y busca otros cuerpos que penetrar, y eso hace que Hefestión se sienta sin amor. **

LA VOZ DE ALEJANDRO: el Rey tiene una hermosa voz, cuando está en un tono de mando se puede escuchar a largas distancias, su voz anima a su ejército antes de cada batalla, haciéndolos sentir invencibles y también consuela a los heridos y caídos tras ellos.

**¿Por qué Hefestión odia la voz de Alejandro? Porque cuando Hefestión no escucha su voz, significa que Alejandro está muy enfermo y no ha cuidado de sí mismo, o que está tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no puede expresarlos, haciendo que Hefestión se sienta preocupado y olvidado. **

EL PELO DE ALEJANDRO: Alejandro tiene una melena dorada que corona su cabeza majestuosa; se ve como una cascada de oro, alcanzando sus hombros.

Sus compañeros se burlan de su pelo diciéndole que es tan inútil como una mujer con él, pero a Alejandro no le importa porque es Hefestión quien lo peina cada noche después de su último baño juntos.

**¿Por qué Hefestión odia el pelo de Alejandro? Porque si el mito se hace realidad, Alejandro se lo cortará como hizo Aquiles para llorar la muerte de su amado Patroclo.**

* * *

Gracias por leer :)


End file.
